Even Ninja's Cry
by MewMewExorcist
Summary: Dedicated to ScorchedXxXRoses! . Shun continually punched the tree with both hands, oblivious to the crimson blood flowing from his bruised knuckles. Rage made him bare his teeth with utter anger, while grief kept the tears flowing... ShunxJulie!


**I have come back! Been caught up with homework and whatnot, but now that Christmas break is upon us, I should be posting more than usual. I should. Anyway, this is dedicated to ScorchedXxXRoses! Look, it's finally here! Yay! Anyway, enjoy, and please R&R! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! **

**Even Ninja's Cry**

Tears streamed from amber eyes, running in rivulets down the young brawler's face. A hand clenched the emerald green bakugan in his middle of his palm, squeezing as if his life depended on it. Black hair swished across his purple shirt as he shifted positions, staring at his mother as if the force of his gaze could pull her from the brink of death that she was currently teetering on.

An hour passed, then two. Still, Shun Kazami, top Ventus brawler, sat there motionlessly, crystalline tears like diamonds welling on the edges of amber eyes that burned with fiery passion and hope. In the end, his grandfather was forced to drag him away from his mother's side. Shun unwillingly followed his guardian, hand still clutching the bakugan now known as Skyress. The blackette made a vow to never part ways with Skyress, not now, not ever. He repeated it over and over until he passed out in his bed.

* * *

><p>Shun staggered back, numbed by a combination of shock and grief. The faint shrilling of someone flat lining rang on endlessly in his ears. Shouts of doctors and nurses echoed ceaselessly in his head. Worse of all, he watched his mother's body jerk each time they shocked her. After a minute, the head doctor shook his head, mouth moving. Shun pressed his ear to the glass, and heard the words he was dreading to hear.<p>

"...No good. We've lost her. Record the time of death as 12:05 pm, July 5th, 2010." The doctor shook his again. "We've lost her."

Shun shook his head, eyes wide with horror. "No!" He screamed. "No! Mom! Don't die! You can't! Mom!" Tears he had been holding back slipped through his eyelashes and slid down his cheek.

The doctors in the room looked up from their work, startled when they saw Shun. Shun screamed again, unintelligible words spilling from his mouth. Unable to stand the fact that his mother was dead, Shun bolted from the hospital.

* * *

><p>Shun curled up on his bed, moaning and holding his head. His green sheets were soaked with Shun's crying. His grandfather stomped into the room, glaring at the young ninja.<p>

"What are you doing?" His grandfather demanded roughly. "You know ninja's do not cry. Get up and continue your training."

Shun turned his head and shot a death glare at his grandfather. The old man didn't flinch.

"Are you defying my orders Shun? I said get up and continue your training. Your mother's death is all part of life."

Shun stood, throwing the sheets to one side. His glare was venomous and tone icy. "I can do whatever I want grandfather. I will be the best brawler out there. I will carry out my mother's legacy. She is not dead. She resides with me in Skyress." Shun pointed to the little green bakugan, curled up in ball form on a shelf. "And you will not stop me."

Shun let out a little cry of pain as his grandfather stepped up and slapped his squarely across the face. "Your mother is dead!" He yelled. "Dead! You have nothing to do with that woman anymore!"

Shun broke. "She is not dead!" He screamed. With that, he ran out of the room.

His grandfather yelled after him, but Shun was gone. Leaf fluttered to the bare ground from his flight into the trees.

* * *

><p>Shun slammed his fist into the trunk of a tree, ignoring the stabbing pains as his fist collected splinters. Mixed emotions thundered through him, clouding his mind and judgment. Shun continually punched the tree with both hands, oblivious to the crimson blood flowing from his bruised knuckles. Rage made him bare his teeth with utter anger, while grief kept the tears flowing. The young ninja refused to stop until a pair of warm hands descended and gripped his wrists tightly, restraining him. Shun sank to his knees, exhausted from his rush of adrenaline. A sweet, pure voice reached his ears.<p>

"Shun? Are you alright?"

Shun looked at the speaker, watching how her silver hair contrasted with her grey eyes and tan skin. He didn't reply, but dropped his eyes to gaze at his hands. They were a bloody mess, the scarlet liquid dripping off his knuckles. He experimentally clenched his right hand, wincing when the splinters dug in deeper.

Julie watched Shun with concern etched into her eyes. It pained her to see her friend like this. With a gentle but firm hand, she gripped Shun's arm, pulling him up. His face was blank, but surprise flickered briefly across his features.

"Shun..." She began awkwardly, "How about you head home with me? I'll patch your hands up. Come on!" She flashed him her signature smile, and was gratified to see Shun let slip one of his rare smiles as well.

"Thank you Julie." He said quietly. Julie blushed faintly. She always felt quivery around him when he spoke in that tone. She would never admit it, but she had a crush on the Ventus ninja. She wondered if he felt the same...

"Julie?"

Julie snapped out of her daze, blushing again. "Oh, it's nothing Shun. Here, we'd better get a move on."

"Lead the way Julie."

* * *

><p>Shun sat on the edge of the bathtub, flinching slightly whenever the antiseptic touched his raw wounds. Julie wrapped a length of gauze around his hands, tying it off with care. Shun looked at her evenly, captivating her gaze.<p>

"Again, thank you Julie. Who knows what I would have done had you not shown up." Shun nodded in thanks, flexing his hands experimentally.

Julie nodded back, at a loss for anything to say. Instead, she hugged Shun.

Shun stiffened, then relaxed, awkwardly hugging her back, an amused smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"I'm glad you're okay." Julie whispered into his ear, her breath tickling him. Shun released her.

"I am too." Murmured Shun. Giving her a quick peck on the forehead, he left, swiftly and silently.

Julie stood there, amazed, as a huge smile crept over her face. She'd always known Shun had a soft side, and she had just experienced it firsthand. Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>So, whatcha think! Maybe amuse that little review button down there? Well appreciated! <strong>


End file.
